Mark of Athena rewrite
by AllTheTricks
Summary: Percy reunites with the love of his life, just so that they can go off adventuring again and fighting some giants. I'm horrible at summary's but give it a chance, you might like it.


**I'm aware that Mark of Athena is already out but I started this before it was released and it was my personal storyline for that story. Don't like it? Get fucked. 3**

_Percy_

"Come on guys come met my other family." As I steered an anxious hazel and frank toward the massive flying warship coming down in the _Principia_ I said "come on guys don't worry they won't kill you, maybe". Hazel laughed.

"It's just not every day you are being steered towards a giant flying trireme manned by a bunch of Greek demigods".

"Not to mention the one taking us there is the son of old barnacle beard himself eh"? Frank said.

"Not funny man, anyway don't worry my friends are nice they sure saved my hide enough times".

"So…who's this Annabeth we keep hearing about" questioned hazel.

I realised I must've been staring towards the _Argo II _because hazel said "hey Percy are you all right"?

"Uh yeah just thinking about, you know, Annabeth, she'll kill me for not calling her".

"I think she will understand when she hears about what you- we've been through the past week".

"Yeah, maybe". I said as I quickened the pace, eager to see Annabeth after so long apart from her. It made me angry that Hera had taking form him 8 great months of time with her, watching movies, hanging out with Grover, and possibly going a little further than a kiss. She would probably hate me if I tried but I have to, I have never been so sure in my life. "Come on guys I'm sick of waiting" I huffed as I began to sprint towards the _Argo II_. I don't know how to describe the feeling I had next when I walked into the _principia_.

It was a mix of great relief, confusion, joy and pure love. _"Your trials are now over young hero, venture forth and embrace your love". _I instantly recognised that voice, It was the voice of Aphrodite and I understood her message clear as day unless of course it was cloudy... But anyway. My confusion started when three demigods I had never seen before emerged from the ship. Then I saw Annabeth, her blonde hair was loose and hanging around her face and her stormy grey eyes stared into mine and that moment seemed to last forever.

When her eyes found mine I saw relief flood her vision. All this expired in a matter of seconds and she broke into a run, sprinting towards me faster than I had ever seen her run. I was suddenly relieved that Reina and the rest of the Romans had yet to arrive because the flying tackle Annabeth gave me was only a little less than being hit by Mrs O'Leary midrun. She landed atop me, effectively straddling my hips laughing with pleasure and delight. I couldn't help but doing the exact same thing. This continued for a short while until I wrapped my arms around her chest and pulled her down on top of me. We rolled over and she kissed me. The sensation of her soft lips brushing mine was pure bliss I thought as my heart nearly exploded from the kiss.

We laid there wrapped in a happy embrace for another 10 minutes before Frank cleared his throat signalling that Reina was approaching. As I was helping Annabeth up I noticed Hazel was mortified by one of the new demigods who had stepped off the ship. He looked SO much like hazels former boyfriend, Sammy Valdez I almost thought he was back from the dead. I then noticed Reina and Octavian walk into the _Principia. _I snorted In disgust at Octavian and the way he was staring at the Greeks like they weren't as good as him. Annabeth raised her eyebrows when I snorted but I just whispered "I'll fill you in later". Then I noticed Reina stare at the blonde haired demigod that just hopped off the boat.

"Re… Reina"? He stammered.

"JASON"! screamed Reina as she rushed him and gave him a great hug.

"b b b… but" stammered the other Greek girl who was there.

"Reina met piper… My girlfriend" Mumbled Jason, suddenly taking an interest in his combat boots.

"what?" said Reina looking very confused. "But what about us?"

"I'm sorry Reina but I had amnesia and I woke up on a school bus holding hands with piper and it grew from there. I swear, I never meant to hurt you."

"NO... NO, NO" screamed Reina as she ran from the _Principia _in a rage. Annabeth squeezed my hand harder than usual and whispered "Hera fucked with their minds a bit."

"Ah ok" I replied to her as I squeezed her butt. "hey stop that" she giggled. So I squeezed it once more a little softer this time and stepped forward and said "With Reina gone I shall be the first to formally welcome you to Camp Jupiter." "As Praetor of the 12th legion I guess it's up to me to give you the rules of this camp". When I was finished speaking hazel muttered "I should go speak with Reina, she must feel pretty bad".

"Alright, fair enough. Met you back at the barracks?"

"You know it barnacle brain". I started to laugh but cut it short when I noticed Annabeth frowning, "what's wrong?"

"1st off, Barnacle brain? That's my thing". She started with a smug look plastered across her beautiful face.

"No you call me Seaweed brain, forgotten already have you"? I said smiling, still thinking about the way her eyes glistened when the sun hit them. "Ha-ha no but it's very similar and 2nd, Praetor of the 12th legion? What have you been up to?" huffed Annabeth trying to look angry but I saw pride shining through the façade of anger. So I filled her in on my adventures of the past week and she glared at me for a full minute and then hugged me fiercely and broke down into tears 'DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" For a couple of seconds I was completely stunned by her open outbreak of emotion. As I came to terms with what was happening I spent time to savour the moment, holding her tighter to my chest and remembering her sweet strawberry scent.

"Listen I made it back again in one piece so it's ok".

"well… I suppose".

"Good, now let's get you settled in, I think you can bunk with me and the Fifth".

"well, actually, I was hoping we could get somewhere, um, to ourselves?" She stuttered, blushing violently.

"Hold up why would you..." I could she her giggle as she notices my realisation, I could also feel blood rushing to my cheeks for once. "OH, oh gods, that took me a while but I'm sure I could figure something out" I said nearly whispering, my voice tinged with flirtatious venom.

"Thanks Percy.." I looked at her puzzled and she laughed and said "You gave me hope to push on I thought that with you we could win this war and we could settle down and…" she trailed off into her minds seclusion to chase her dream of living a normal life (at least as normal as it gets for a Demigod) and I decided to leave her like that so I scooped her off her feet and carried her towards the armoury. She giggled the whole way there exclaiming that my muscles has gotten more defined and she also made a note to keep her eye on all the girls at Camp Jupiter, for obvious reasons.

On the way to the armoury she filled me in on what had happened while I was away. Although she tried to say she was calm about me missing but I could tell it had shaken her to the bone. When we arrived to the bedroom I placed her down on the bed and took off my armour and shirt. I hung up the purple shirt and set off to polish my armour. I took this time to think, did Annabeth plan to do what I was hoping for? Or am I working myself up for a let down? These questions plagued me while I wiped the grime and muck that had collected there. When I was finished I returned to the room, not knowing that what was behind those doors would shatter grip on reality and plunge me into a self proclaimed heaven..

I was walking back to the room when I saw a fresh new camp half blood shirt outside the door with a note attached to it reading _I figured you would want to wear it for old times' sake, you can wear it but not yet. _So I left the shirt and opened the door. As I stepped through the door my eyes scanned the internal darkness of the room, trying to define shapes a work out where Annabeth was. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I finally found Annabeth, curled up on the bed, completely naked. "A.. Annabeth?" I stammered, waiting for a reply or an action, or anything. "What, um, what are you doing?" It was at about this moment when she groaned and rolled over, completely showcasing what she had to offer, it was also at this point in time I realised she was asleep.

"Annabeth," I whispered with a hint of urgency, I had tried to cover her up with the sheet as best I could but she was insistent on pulling them off in her sleep. "Annabeth, come on wake up, your, um, naked." After failing (once again) I resorted to shaking her slightly. That finally got her, she scrambled awake with confusion written on her face and spread through her eyes. "Sorry bout that babe but, well, your kind of.." My voice was cut short by the crushing pressure of her lips, hard against my own. Her actions had me frozen in shock, not sure whether or not to deepen the kiss or let her lead. She pulled away after a short while with a look of disappointment and sadness set into her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Percy, I don't know what came, OH SHIT!" I laughed at the fact that she just realised she was standing in front of me, stark naked. "Fuck, hold on a second." She wrapped a towel she found from the floor around herself and turned back to face me.

"No, I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure what to do, I mean, I was shocked that's all. But that doesn't change a thing, I love you Annabeth and I always will." While I spoke I raked my gaze across her towel clad body, she was so perfect, she had curves on all the right places, her skin was tanned to perfection, her hair tumbled down her back in a cute golden wave and it hung in front of her intelligent, wise, amazingly attractive thunder-head must of noticed my not so sneaky observation skills because without a sound, she unwrapped the towel from her body and let it drop to the floor, all while in the process of walking towards me with new found purpose and grace. In those few seconds I had before she was on top of me I thought about how truly beautiful she really is. As she walked over I couldn't help but stare at the hypnotizing rhythm she made when her hips swung and breasts bounced. Oh god what I would do to her..

"Lay down Percy." She said seductively and I found myself obeying subconsciously, not that I didn't want her but this seemed like such a strange time.

"Uh isn't this a bad time, I mean I'm covered in sweat and some shit, I don't even know what it is." I chuckled, flick off a bit a green slime that I'd found on my neck.

"No, I need you, now." She growled out the last word and I had to admit, it really turned me on. My Jeans were starting to get painfully tight but I decided to dismiss that for a sec.

'Well, in that case.." I plunged my lips into hers, kissing her as if she was the breath I needed to live, it was a fiery kiss, full of love, compassion and need. I slide my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission, needless to say she granted access without a moments thought. While my tongue fought for possession with her I slipped my hand up from where it was laying beside me, grabbed Annabeth and pulled her down on top of me. We both fought to get closer to each other even when there was no more space left between our entwined bodies, still we dug deeper. I had always though we would fit perfectly together and in actual fact we did. her body moulded to mine as if Prometheus had shaped us for this very purpose. All the while we kissed, fierce and passionate for what could have been 4 hours or 4 minutes, I couldn't tell, I was lost in the bliss of the moment.

Slowly, ever so slowly did she do it, but I could still tell, she was dropping little signs everywhere such as slightly grinding her hips against mine causing quite the stir down there. She also would grab my hands and place them on her breasts while we kissed, and finally, I decided to act on instinct and go with her plan.  
I broke the kiss and at first she seemed disappointed but then she just decided to amuse herself by tracing my chest, with her tongue. The feeling of her tongue moving around my chest and stomach send shivers on a marathon up and down my spine and successfully making each and every one of my nerves catch alight.  
Her hands trailed behind, spreading the moisture from her tongue up my arms and into my hair where she curled her fingers to fists, hold me to her tighter than ever before.

"Come on Percy," she whispered "I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes."

I didn't waste my time replying, instead, I just grabbed her hips and swung her around so that I was on top of her, holding her down. "You sure about this babe?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, lets do this."

Again I crashed my lips into hers but while I was doing it I moved my hands up from her hips, skimming the outline of her fine body. I heard her breath hitch when my hands brushed past the sides of her breasts and I'm pretty sure mine did to. When I pulled back from the kiss I couldn't help but stare, they were perfect, just how I had imagined them. With a quick glance at her eyes I went to work on them, sucking and kissing one while fondling the other. She moaned in ecstasy and arched her back off the bed while I worked my magic. I rolled the nipple with my tongue and slightly grazed my teeth across it, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. When I lifted my head away from her chest she pouted at the loss of contact. "Don't worry babe I'm not done yet." Flashing her a flirtatious smile I began my journey down her body to where she need me the most. I trailed a wet, soppy path down her creamy body with my tongue, ever so slowly I got closer and closer to her folds. But then I decided I might just play a little game, an amusing game. Just before my tongue arrived I started to bring my head back up her stomach and chest, planting chaste kisses everywhere I could. Annabeth didn't exactly take kindly to my game, trying to force my head back down and muttering curses in Greek.

"Per.. Percy, you fucker, stop teasing me, I need this, now, please?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying my game, your groans just make it even more fun for me." I said it with a smirk playing on my face. It was pretty true, she groaned from deprivation and it was kind of cute, the pout face she was pulling as I brought my lips up to join hers for another passionate kiss full of loving and care, but also need. And to be honest, violence. I guess the violence was due to that fact that we had been away from each other so long and we just needed some reality behind the fact that we were back together again, able to comfort, support and aid each other in these dark times.

She whispered my name in urgency when I slipped from the embrace of her lips and began sucking on the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Tiny nips would earn me my name whispered in the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard.

"Come on baby," she muttered "enough games."

I felt my body go completely rigid when her hand, without explanation slipped beneath my jeans and boxers and groped my screaming dick.

"Woah, woah, wow, dam that feels good." That was partially true, it did feel really fucking great but she had really FUCKING cold hands, dam, I was half expecting to get frostbite and then for shit to get really awkward. "Babe, I'm cool with this (GET IT? COOL HA) but your hands are really, really cold."

I swear I could see the blood rush straight to her face as soon as I said that and it was kinda funny. Despite the cold tingly sensation, I'd never felt better. This was supposed to happen, this HAD to happen or I think I would lose my mind.

"Oh my gods," she mumbled, looking completely shocked "sorry sorry sorry.." I cut her off by pushing my lips against hers and grabbing her breasts gently. I pulled back and gave her the most seductive smile I could manage, in other words, shit. Never the less, she seemed to fall for it.

"I think I know somewhere much warmer and nicer for me.." I let myself fall quiet and instead focused on her expression change from slightly confused to shock and finally to lust. "You up for it?"

"Oh please Percy, I've been waiting for this for so long, time to see how you taste compared to Jason."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Wh, wha... What?" I screamed "How could you? I, I thought we.." I trailed into silence as I noticed Annabeth trying to hold back her laughter, and I finally caught on to what 'Sooo' is fucking funny. "Oh ha ha ha, very funny." It was around about now she finally let go of her wall and let the laughter burst forth. Oh man I was NEVER going to hear the end of this..

"OH MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE" she broke into a sexy fit of giggles and awkward laughter. "Oh gods.. That was awesome."

"Glad that made you laugh so hard," I grumbled, unable to bring myself to join in on the joke.

"Oh come on baby" She chided "it was only a joke, I didn't really mean it, or you know do anything with him, he's TOO perfect, there is just something about him that I so you don't have to worry, you're the only one for me." Now I would be lying to say that her little confession of love didn't affect me, because it did, it struck home, hollowing out every thought that wasn't of her, the way her blonde hair had that little bit of spring in it and the way she hooked it behind her ears when it blew in her face. Ears with the small silver owl earrings that she'd been given at a time that seemed so long ago. Her eyes, usually stormy grey but now almost black from the weight of her emotions. And her lips, full, soft pink lips, almost begging me to kiss them. I'd tasted them time and time again but still the need grew, until it was a maelstrom of emotional turmoil, boiling inside of me until I was sure there would only be one release.

**Annnnnnnnnnd time to stop. I'll get around to finshing this scene off sometime soon. I promise. But I'm currently stuck for ideas on where to take it and I've been so caught up in writing my Naruto fanfic Broken. If you're a fan, go check it out. :D**


End file.
